Halfa Revamped
by Cenedarprime
Summary: A revised and extended version of my previous work, Final Confrontation. Senior Prom, new halfas, and the final fight with Plasmius! rated for slight language, DxS all the way! R&R if you wish
1. Danny's Dream

_**Danny Phantom: The Halfa Revamped**_

_Senior year. For many it means the final hurdle before the independence of college. For Danny Fenton, it means many things, many of which he has yet to discover. For four years, he has battled ghosts of all shapes and sizes, and at the same time has worked to finally become the admirable hero that always bubbled inside him. But, as in many stories, the hero must have a main lady to dance the great dance with…_

Chapter 1: Danny's Dream

_"That is it; that is the final straw! Farewell, Danny Phantom!"_

_Plasmius shrieked in hatred as he lifted his glowing hand into the air. Danny clutched his injured arm and shut his eyes as Plasmius brought down his hand, firing one last ray of magenta energy. Danny sighed defeatedly and he waited for death to end his suffering…_

_But it never came…_

_Danny dared to look up and found, much to his surprise, that Plasmius had vanished and in his place stood another figure. Hidden in shadow at first, it began to give off an oddly warm light. As the figure approached, the light revealed her slender figure. She was no older than Danny, and her hair shone white as snow, with a single streak of pale purple running down the left side. Danny finally focused on her face, and just before the light blinded him, he could see a pair of glowing amethyst eyes, and a mouth curled into a nervous smile as she said three inaudible words to Danny…_

"GAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Danny shouted as he fell out of his bed and onto the floor. He stared at the ceiling as he breathed in heavily. His face then turned agitated and he grunted as he rose. That dream, it had been haunting him for two weeks straight.

He stood and faced the mirror on his wall. But instead of his normal reflection looking back at him, the boy in the mirror seemed to look just like him apart from the stark-white hair and green eyes that glowed in the night. Danny sighed and told his Phantom half, "Is this some sort of sick side-effect to ghost powers! That dream won't go away…what the hell does this mean?"

His reflection responded with, "Well, you know that felt way too real to be just a dream. And the fact that _she _showed up at the end only made it fishier…" Danny shook his head and said, "I know I've seen that girl before…I know that I have…I just can't place where…"

His Phantom half chuckled and said, "Well, next time our ghost sense goes off, maybe we'll be lucky and come across Miss Foxy-Mystery Ghost Girl instead of someone like…err…The Box Ghost or Skulker."

Danny shook his head to clear the fog in his mind. His Phantom self disappeared from the mirror and he was able to look at his human, real half. He couldn't help but feel pleasantly surprised. Last time he had really looked himself over, he was a stick-thin little freshman of very little maturity or power. But now, it was apparent that four years of ghost-hunting, running from Dash and getting chased by ghost hunters had helped him to fill out rather nicely. His once skinny arms now were lean with muscle without being overly bulky. His torso was now much more toned and, much to his joy, he had a six pack. He had never had one of those…_ever_.

Danny sighed again as he phased into his closet, emerging in his trademark jeans and t-shirt, except now the shirt was a deep blue with the words, "I eat ghosts for breakfast", printed in neon green across the front. He glanced at the clock and found that, for once, he was up early and actually had time to himself.

He crept downstairs so as not to wake anyone up. He opened the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out the orange juice, pouring himself a glass as he phased his hand through the cabinet nearby to pull out his morning cereal.

He placed his breakfast on the table and was about to eat when Maddie Fenton, his mother, sleepily walked in and stopped. "Danny? Is that you?" He nodded and returned to eating his breakfast. Maddie shrugged, still somewhat shocked to see her son actually up early.

After gulping down his cereal, he made sure his mother wasn't looking as he crept down to the lab. He opened a drawer with his certified "Fenton Works Keycard" and extracted two small metal objects. They resembled the Jack-O-Nine Tails his father had created. He ran back upstairs and just as he opened his backpack to put the objects in, his mother asked, "Danny, what is that you're holding?"

"Uhh…umm…good question…they're…" Danny suddenly smiled with a brilliant idea. "I'm doing a presentation in Forensics class on supernatural crimes and I need to bring in a couple spectral scanners for the project." Maddie smiled and said, "So, you've finally found a love for ghost hunting? I'm so proud of you son!"

She kissed Danny on the cheek and went back to reading the newspaper. Danny saw the headline out of the corner of his eye and forced back a laugh. It read, "_Danny Phantom spotted near Nasty Burger, suspected of foul ghostly activity with infamous Meat Monster._"

The truth was Danny had spent the previous night forcing the Lunch Lady ghost out of Nasty Burger and into the Fenton Thermos, _again_. As seven o'clock rolled around, he hefted his backpack on and yelled "Goodbye!" as he turned intangible and flew off the porch. He smiled smugly as he reached his school building within five minutes of leaving his house. His flight speed was among many of his powers that had progressed over the past four years.

He found his locker in the already crowded hallway and began placing his books inside. His hand made contact with metal inside his back pack and he smiled. He pulled out his two items from the lab. He placed one on his belt and stowed the other one away again. Just as he was about to close his locker, he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Hey Danny! I'm surprised you're up this early after the night you had last night." Danny smiled as he turned to face his friend, Sam Manson. Still the self proclaimed Goth as she was four years ago, she had also changed her wardrobe slightly. While her precious combat boots remained a staple, as well as her neon green hair elastic, she now wore black faded jeans and a black tank-top that read "I'm a creature of the night doomed to a family of morning people."

Danny laughed and said, "Yeah, after that whole Lunch Lady incident I had to chase the Box Ghost out of three packaging plants. I swear, that guy gets stupider every time I hit him…"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. As Danny kept fiddling with the books in his locker, Sam took to her recent habit of staring at Danny. Her eyes unconsciously took their fill of his now muscular form, and got lost in the depths of his messy black hair and ice blue eyes.

Danny glanced at Sam and found her staring at him so adoringly, causing them both to blush quite impressively and look the other way. "S-so…Sam, I actually wanted to talk to you about something…would you like to…" But Danny stopped halfway through his sentence and sighed exasperatedly. Sam turned around and found out why. Her look went from confused to angry as Paulina, still as preppy and pompous as ever, came walking down the hallway.

She pointedly ignored Sam as she walked right by Danny, eyeing him over quite enthusiastically. She smiled and chuckled to herself as she walked off. Sam looked just about ready to throw something, seeing Paulina eyeing Danny like that. She hadn't even been giving him a second glance until this year, when everybody discovered how Danny was suddenly desirable.

Sam turned to Danny, fully expecting him to be staring after Paulina with that puppy-dog stare he always used with her. He was watching Paulina, but something was different…he wasn't looking at her with adoration, but with what appeared to be…_disgust_? Sam cautiously said, "You've never used that glare on Paulina before, you usually leave that job to me."

Danny chuckled grimly and said, "Yeah, well I found out something interesting about her…she ignores me completely back when I was a lovesick fourteen year old kid, and when I stop giving her attention she starts suddenly eyeing me like a slab of prime rib. She is vain, pompous, spoiled, annoying, and just so…" Sam and Danny both said, "Dumb!" at the same time. They exchanged surprised looks and laughed, also blushing slightly.

Tucker Foley, Danny's other best friend, then appeared around the corner. Unlike his friends, his outfit do jour had not changed at all. He walked on up to his friends and said, "Man Danny, if you had gone ghost, that glare you gave Paulina would've toasted her where she stood!" He noticed the remnants of a blush across both their faces and sighed, saying, "Another blushy moment…for the love of god, would you two just go out already!"

Sam glared at Tucker and turned back to Danny. "So, what were you gonna tell me before the Spanish spectacle showed up?" Danny made to speak but the bell rang.

"Shoot, I'll ask you again at lunch, see ya around!" Sam ran off to her first class, psychology. Danny shut his locker and Tucker finally got a good look at him, more specifically, the bags under his eyes…

"Yo, Danny! You don't look so hot, did you get any sleep last night?" Danny looked around nervously and said, "Listen, we need to talk, NOW." They stationed themselves behind the crowds moving to their classes and Danny explained. "Tuck, I had _the dream again…_"


	2. Danny's Question

Chapter 2: Danny's Question

Danny said quietly, "Tuck, I've been having this dream for two weeks now! It's driving me nuts…"

"Same battle, same mystery figure?"

"Well, I saw the figure clearly this time….it was a girl, about my age. She had white hair and one streak of pale purple hair down the left side of her head. She kept saying something…but I couldn't hear her. But what really got me was those eyes…those glowing purple eyes…"

Tucker was deep in thought when Danny said, "I haven't seen eyes like those since…oh….my…GOD!"

"What! Who is she, do you know!"

"Tuck…I think…no, I know…that girl was SAM!"

Tucker stood gaping for a few seconds but then whooped like a maniac. "YES! I now have undeniable proof that you are head over heels for Sam! Oh, this is just too juicy!" Danny quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Why dontcha yell a little louder, Tuck? I think there might be some people in SCOTLAND who didn't hear you!"

Tucker continued excitedly, "But don't you get it? Now you know why you've been having these dreams and you know how to stop them! You have to ask Sam out, it's the only way, man! And don't give me that stupid 'putting Sam at risk' bullshit you always give me! If she was scared of being around you, why has she helped you fight ghosts for FOUR YEARS? Look, the senior prom is Thursday night; ask her to be your date!"

Danny seriously thought about that. "Maybe you've got a point…but I don't have time to discuss this now, we got to get to class soon, I'll see you around Tuck…" And Danny walked off to his next period, even though he was about thirty minutes early. His head was still deep in thought when he left.

"_Maybe Tuck is right. If I ask Sam to the prom, it would give me the perfect opportunity to finally tell her how I feel…wait, what am I thinking? I couldn't do that, not now…my life is just too hectic and dangerous for her to be that involved with me. I wouldn't want to put her in danger…she's been kidnapped by ghosts more often than I'd prefer already. But…she still stays with me. Even though she knows these ghosts are dangerous and lethal, she still wants to help me…I can see now why everybody used to call me clueless. Maybe it is time for a change…it's decided, then. I'll ask her to prom, or die trying…I hope…"_

Sam's psychology teacher droned on about psychosis or musical savants or whatever…she wasn't really paying attention today. She was perfectly content staring off into space with a slightly amused expression while she unconsciously doodled all over her notebook. She looked down at the page and quickly ripped it out, turning an impressive shade of red.

She was horrified to find that she had _unconsciously_ made a perfect sketch of Danny Fenton, followed by Danny Phantom, both surrounding a big heart with the words "_Mrs. Samantha Fenton_" in the middle. She sighed to herself and started taking down her teacher's notes as she thought to herself…

"_For the love of god, Sam, pull yourself together! You are a Goth, and therefore do not feel this way ABOUT ANYTHING. Goths don't fall in love…oh, who the hell am I kidding? I love Danny…don't know how the hell it happened, but I do. Well, can you blame me? I mean, all of a sudden he's really been impressing me lately. His grades are up, he's kicking ghost ass left and right, he's finally over that witch Paulina! Not to mention he's so…so…HOT. Holy crap…I just said he was hot! BAD SAM, BAD, BAD, BAD SAM! Maybe…but it's true. That ghost hunting has definitely helped…_"

The bell snapped her out of her reverie and she quickly packed up her things, leaving for Lancer's World Literature class, where she would meet with Danny again.

As Lancer droned on about poetry, Danny quickly nodded off in his chair and began to daydream…

_Danny opened his eyes and smiled as he found himself under an apple tree in the park. He turned his head to the side and was surprised to find Sam there, slumbering peacefully next to him. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled that odd smile that was very un-Goth and reserved only for Danny._

_Danny felt his heart beat faster as she climbed closer to him, drawing her lips to his…_

"Mr. Fenton…"

_Danny could feel her warm breath on his skin now, he closed his eyes…_

"Mr. Fenton…"

_And just as their lips met…Danny heard a very un-Sam like voice…_

"CRY THE BELOVED COUNTRY! Mr. Fenton, as important as sleep is to growing adults, I'd appreciate it if you not do so IN MY CLASS!" Danny snapped awake to find the entire class staring at him, trying their best not to laugh. Sam looked anxious and worried, and then Danny looked up to find a very ticked Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Fenton, perhaps you can tell me who wrote this poem on the board? If this class is boring you, then you must be a poetry whiz!"

Danny gulped and looked at the board, his eyes shot to the title, "_Oh my Luve's like a Red, Red Rose._"

Danny sighed in relief and smiled as he said, "Oh yeah, that was written by Robert Burns. He was a poet that lived in Scotland many years ago, hence the odd spelling of the word love."

Lancer froze and the class's jaws dropped. The teacher stammered, "That…that's…_correct? You got it right?_ Are you a fan of Mr. Burns' work?" Danny scratched his neck nervously and said, "You could say that…"

The truth was that Danny had attempted to read that poem to Sam on Valentine's Day this year. Unfortunately his only copy was shredded in a fight against Technus, Master of machines, technology, and long-winded introductions.

"Very well, Daniel. I applaud your knowledge of ethnic poets, but I'm still watching you." Danny gulped and nodded. Sam turned in her seat and mouthed to him "_How the hell did you know that?_" He just shrugged and went back to watching Mr. Lancer, stealing glances with Sam the whole time…

As soon as class was over, Sam and Danny got out of the room and bust out laughing. "Oh my god…my ribs hurt, I was laughing so hard! Danny, how did you do that?" He just shrugged and smiled nervously. He bid goodbye to Sam as they walked off to their next class.

The bell for lunch finally rang and Sam quickly grabbed her salad and went to find her friends. She passed by a bush that rustled very rapidly. Sam jumped a bit and stood back a little, figuring another ghost could pop out at any minute.

A small bird landed in the bush. The next second, the bird flew out of the bush in a pop of green light, landing in front of Sam, very dead and very crispy. Sam recognized the light and whispered, "Danny! What the hell are you doing in there?" Danny poked his head out and then emerged.

"Sorry about the bird. But for your information, I was hiding from…"

At that moment, a very nasal voice called out, "Danny! Mi nino caliente! There you are!" Danny sighed and finished his sentence, "…her…"

Sam turned red again as Paulina bumped her out of the way and got up close to Danny. "Danny, I'm still available for the prom on Thursday! I don't have a date, and neither do you, so you can take me!"

Danny smiled sarcastically and said, "You know Paulina, I'd love to go with you…but then again, I'd _love _to have my tonsils ripped out by a rabid ghost wolf. Forget it; I'm not going with you _anywhere_."

Paulina either didn't hear or didn't care. "Oh, did I mention I'm also available after the dance, _if you catch my drift!"_ She got uncomfortably close to Danny and winked very obviously. Sam then grabbed Paulina's shoulder and whipped her around.

"Listen you little witch, Danny said no, can't you take a hint!"

Paulina spat back, "Don't you dare speak to me you unpopular little piece of crap! Let the cool people talk while you crawl back to your unpopular little hole…" Sam looked on the verge of tears, she was so angry. Unfortunately, Danny began turning red as well.

"Listen here, Paulina! You can chase after me all you want and I'll be able to say no to you _every time_. But don't you dare ever insult Sam in front of me! Take that back, now!"

Paulina was getting mad now too. "I'll insult who I want to! She's a pasty goth freak and doesn't deserve to be in the presence of such popularity…so, as I was saying…"

This time Sam spoke, struggling to keep the anger from slipping into her voice. "Take that back, Paulina…now."

"I will not, and you can't make me!"

"Yes I can…"

"Then make me!"

Sam obliged and, quick as lightning, punched Paulina right in the face. Sam stormed off just a tear escaped her eye, muttering curses to the sky and absolutely livid. Danny turned to go get her when Paulina stood and said, "That witch! I'll kill her for that! I better not be bleeding, or else she's…Danny, what's wrong?"

Danny froze in place upon hearing Paulina. His eyes began to glow an intense green and he turned to Paulina, speaking in a low and very un-Danny like voice. "Get away from me, Paulina…get away and stay away or you will suffer for that…GET LOST! DID YOU HEAR ME, YOU LITTLE WITCH? GET LOST!" Paulina turned pale at his sudden change in presence and ran away frightened, screaming like a ninny.

Danny then remembered Sam and ran off after her. He found her sitting by the fountain in Amity Central Park. Thankfully, neither had classes in the afternoon (perks of senior year) and he sat next to her. "Sam, I am so…are you _crying_?" Sam wiped her tears away. "Sam, I'm so sorry you had to hear that. Paulina's been chasing me all day, trying to get me to take her to prom…"

Sam bitterly muttered, "I hate her so much…she just keeps dumping on me…Danny, you cannot take her to prom! She'll try to turn you into a pompous, egotistical, maniacal…"

"I'm not taking her to prom!"

"Wait, you're not? Oh thank god…"

Danny chuckled and said, "Now, what I was trying to tell you this morning, before the "Spanish Spectacle" showed up, is that I have a present for you." Sam looked at him questioningly as he pulled a small item wrapped in notebook paper from his bag. Sam cautiously said, "What is it?" Danny smiled and said, "Let's just say next time Paulina messes with you, I give you permission to hit her with this."

Sam's expression instantly lightened up and she ripped the paper to find that she was holding a small metal rod, just like the Jack-O-Nine tails his father made. She pressed the button and from it sprang a long green blade of spectral energy. "Sam Manson, you are now the proud owner of a Fenton Light Blade. This will hurt most any ghost, and is great for warding off unpleasant company as well. It's one of two in the whole world."

Sam asked, "Where's the other one?" Danny took the object from his belt and said, "I have the other one, and like I said, you can use that to hit Paulina if need be." Sam smiled and hugged Danny.

"Thanks a lot! That's so sweet of you! I don't know what to say…"

"Well, you could say…_yes_."

"Yes to what?"

"Well…yes to my offer… 'cause I was going to give that to you when I finally worked up the nerve to ask you to prom…I was going to let you keep it either way, even if you said no…"

Sam's face went from dumbstruck to joyous and she flung herself into Danny's arms. "Yes, of course I'll go with you! Why wouldn't I! Thank you so much…this is so awesome!" Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed Danny right on the lips. She stopped, shocked at herself and ran off, saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, and remember, FAKE-OUT MAKE-OUT!"

As Sam disappeared over the horizon, Danny's hand slowly traveled to his lips. An odd smile crept across his face and suddenly he started whooping like a maniac. "Sam kissed me…SHE KISSED ME! SWEET LORD ABOVE, SHE KISSED ME!" Danny turned intangible and flew off at near supersonic speeds. He darted straight into his bedroom window and crashed into the closet. He emerged still hollering "I CAN'T FEEL MY SKULL, BUT I DON'T CARE! SHE KISSED ME, SWEET GRANDMA ON A STICK, SHE KISSED ME!"

Danny was so excited that he never saw his bedroom door open while he jumped on his bed, hollering like a maniac. "A little excited, eh little bro?"

Danny turned so fast that he gracefully flew off the bed and landed on his head on the floor. "I'm okay…just dazed…whoa, Jazz? Is that you?" Jazz Fenton smiled warmly at her little brother, donned in thin glasses and a Yale hoodie.

"Oh, my little brother is all grown up now! He has finally gotten a clue and found the love of his life. I may cry…or puke, one of the two."

"Zip the lip Jazz. If you'll excuse me, the prom is in two days and I need to find a tux before then. See ya!" Danny ran out of the room and dashed downstairs, hoping he could get out before…

"Danny! Could you come on down to the lab for a second, I wanna show you something!"

Danny sighed as he walked downstairs to meet his father in the lab. "Danny, word on the street is that you've been building ghost tech! I wanna talk to you about these "light blades" you made…"

Danny suddenly became very nervous and sputtered, "Wha…what are you talking about! I don't build ghost weapons! Whatever gave you that idea!"

"Danny, I found the blueprints in the desk drawer; you know, the ones that say, "Fenton Light Blade: by _Danny Fenton_"."

Danny sighed and said, "I knew I should've burned those blueprints…"

"Listen Danny, I checked the supply store in the back and you used enough materials to construct two of these little beauties you created. I figured you'd get one, but may I guess who the other one went to?"

Danny looked at him quizzically and said, "Go ahead, I doubt you'd know though…"

"Lemme think….oh, it wouldn't possibly be _Samantha Manson_ would it?" Danny gasped and sputtered, "Who told you that? How did you possibly know!" Jack laughed and said, "Now Danny, I may be clumsy but I'm not stupid. You're just like me when I first met your mother! The first time we went out I made her first ecto-gun for her! I don't know how relevant getting ghost tech for your sweetheart is for you though…"

Danny laughed nervously and said, "Heh, you might be surprised…" Jack continued, "Anyway, I know that you have a thing for this young girl Sam. Why you two remind me of myself and your mother at your age. Of course, not counting the big hair and gaudy clothes…although I still don't get Sam's parents…"

Danny laughed, "Neither does she for that matter. Actually dad, about Sam…I kinda asked her to prom today…and she kinda…sorta…said…_yes_."

Jack whooped and grabbed his son in a one arm hug, "Way to go, Danny! You're officially a man now! Now if I can just get you to destroy a ghost, we'll be in business…but I'm getting ahead of myself. We need to get you a tux worthy of the name Fenton! Let's go!" Danny made to protest but was quickly silenced as Jack threw him into the car and bolted towards the mall.

Sam finally reached her house about ten minutes after her meeting with Danny in the park. She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling in mingled shock and joy. "I can't believe I kissed him, I really kissed him! Aww, but it was worth it…he asked me out…SWEET GRANDMA ON A STICK, HE ASKED ME OUT!" On cue, Sam's grandmother wheeled in saying, "Somebody call? What's shakin, my favorite granddaughter?"

Sam quickly told her, "I had the best day! Paulina started yelling at me and made me cry!"

"How the hell does that count as a good day?"

"But I got her back tenfold! I cold-cocked her, right in the eye! I got four years of payback in one punch!"

Grandma whooped and started doing donuts in her chair. "Woohoo! No one messes with a Manson without getting their face rearranged! Way to go!" Sam laughed, she could always tell her grandmother her problems and stories, she understood Sam a lot more than Mr. and Mrs. Manson ever did.

"And Danny Fenton asked me out! HE ASKED ME OUT TO PROM!"

Grandma started doing wheelies across the room, "YEEEEEE-HAAAAAWWWW! My little girl's hooked herself a man! Isn't Danny that friend of yours with the nice butt? Oh, he's a hot one, him!"

Sam blushed impressively, "GRANDMA, STOP THAT! But yeah, that's the one." Grandma cheered again and said, "Wait…you do realize that prom means formal wear, don't you?" Sam's face fell slightly, "Crap…you can't tell mom about this or she'll try to foist some pink fluffy piece of junk on me!"

Grandma laughed and said, "Point taken. But I think I have an idea…follow me. I have something you may want to try on…"

"Dad, I don't think I should put on this tux…"

"Why not?"

"Because it's green…NEON GREEN."

Jack blushed slightly and chuckled nervously, "Heh-heh…sorry about that. I'll read the label next time…"

Jack went back out into the store and found one more suit, carefully reading the label this time. His face lit up and he practically threw it at Danny. About ten minutes later the door opened up and Danny re-emerged. Jack whistled and said, "Not bad, my boy. You look like me in high school. That is, minus about ten pounds from nacho cheese and fudge, LOTS of fudge…"

Danny finally got a good look in the mirror and smiled, slightly surprised. It was probably as good as he had ever looked before. The black pants and tie worked with the white coat and shirt to make a very James Bond style. "Danny, I think you're just about ready. Come Thursday night, Sam won't know what hit her!" For the first time ever, Danny felt like his dad had a point.

Sam's grandmother drummed her fingers against the handlebars of her electric wheelchair in impatience. "For the love of god, Sam, just put on the damn dress and let me see you!" Sam stood inside her grandmother's large closet, biting back her fear as she opened the door and faced the elderly coot. Grandma's face softened and she said, "Oh, forget me, take a look for yourself…"

Sam nervously turned to look at her self in the mirror and she gasped. She looked…she didn't want to admit it…_sexy_. She never thought she could pull off sexy. The slim black and purple dress she had chosen hugged her curves just right. Her leg showed through the slit in the skirt just enough to seem elegant without being…err…_loose_.

"My dear, that Danny boy will have a hard time keeping his _hands_ off you, forget his eyes…you are ready." Sam gulped and smiled, because for once, she felt like something was finally going right.


	3. A Little Dancing a BIG mistake

Chapter 3: A little dancing…a BIG mistake

Danny looked at himself in the mirror, dressed in his tux that he had gotten yesterday. He shook out his nerves and smiled as he left his room, making sure he stowed the Fenton Light Blade in his pocket. He practically leapt down the stairs and was about to take off when he heard "Danny, come on into the kitchen, we have something for you!"

Danny sighed, guessing that his parents wanted him to take more ghost fighting tech. Imagine his surprise when he walked in to find them seated at the table with a small box in front of Maddie.

"Danny, I know that this is your first date with Sam, but I also know how much you really care for her. I want you to give her this when you see her." Maddie pushed the box into his hand and he cautiously opened it up. Inside shone a sterling silver necklace with an amethyst worked delicately into the rose that marked the center. He smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek, "Thanks mom, I won't forget this."

He stowed the box in his coat pocket and as soon as he was out of sight, he turned intangible and flew off towards Sam's home.

Meanwhile, Sam had finished her preparations and placed her Fenton Light Blade in her purse. She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. She knew that Danny would love to see her this way, she was just nervous about what she would do. She found that she experienced difficulty talking to him coherently in normal situations, what on earth would she do at a dance?

Danny stood outside the Mason home for a minute or so, going over lines in his head. "_Sam, you look LOVELY tonight. Sam, you LOOK lovely tonight. Sam, YOU look lovely tonight._" He resigned to his fate as he knocked on the door, bracing himself for the usual disapproving stares of her parents. Instead, he sighed in relief as Sam's grandmother appeared at the door. "Hello there, Mr. Bond! Welcome to the Manson home!"

"Hah-ha, it's good to see you Mrs. Manson. Is Sam ready?" Grandma winked and said, "I would say so, young man, please come in!" Danny walked inside and whistled nervously as Grandma Manson wheeled along her ramp upstairs to fetch Sam. He smiled as his eye caught a picture on the side table of Sam and him last summer. Nothing huge, just them smiling as they leaned against each other on the beach.

Danny heard a foot step, and jerked his head up to find Sam. As she came into the light more, his jaw all but dropped through the floor. Her hair, usually up, was down and shining in the light of the grand chandelier. Her makeup was soft and subtle, but very intricate; Danny noted that she seemed to work especially hard on that. But the thing that really set him off was her dress. Danny knew Sam was attractive…but now she was just…he couldn't even think of a word to describe her.

Sam smiled nervously as she stopped right in front of Danny. He sputtered like an idiot for a second, then managed to stammer, "Sam, you are SEXY!" he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed profusely. "_Sexy! Why on earth did you say sexy! What happened to lovely? Well, it's not exactly a stretch of the truth…_"

He was relieved slightly to find Mrs. Manson giggling madly, and seemed even more surprised to find that Sam was blushing just as impressively as he was. "_He thinks I'm sexy…THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!_" Danny finally found his voice again, "Wow…you look beautiful, Sam. But there's something missing…oh yes, I believe this will help."

Danny handed Sam the necklace and she opened the box slowly. Upon seeing the gift inside, her eyes widened and she hugged Danny tightly. Danny clasped it around her neck and said, "Well, the night is young, let's fly!" Sam giggled as he took her arm and led her out the door. They both flew into the sky as the door shut. Grandma Manson chuckled and said, "Of all men to find my little Sammy attractive…it had to be a half-ghost hero…funny old world, isn't it? You take care of her, Danny Phantom…"

Danny and Sam landed at the Blue Palm, the ritziest and most sought after event venue in Amity Park. How the prom committee managed to book the prom here, neither of them knew.

They exchanged nervous glances and finally opened the large doors inside. Two teachers, Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama, were checking in people as they arrived. The nervous couple approached Lancer and he said, "Well, Mr. Fenton and Miss Manson, how wonderful to see you two so bright eyed…for once. Here's your table number, have a nice evening."

They stifled back laughs as they got through the next set of doors…Lancer in a suit was just too funny.

Even Sam had to admit she was impressed with the effort put into prom. The entire room had been done over to fit a theme of a night on the town. People were all seated and waiting for their friends to arrive, cameras flashed everywhere. Danny and Sam finally found the table matching their number and sat down. Somebody had left their tux jacket, so they obviously were not the only ones that had arrived.

Danny and Sam reached for the water pitcher and brushed hands. They quickly glanced at each other and both their hands shot back, a nervous blush creeping across their faces. Danny could feel the awkward silence between the two of them, until his eyes traveled upon a very interesting sight…

"Sam, you might wanna see this…" Sam followed his eyes straight to Paulina, sitting across the room. "Oh great, the queen of pompous jerks is here…" Danny said, "I know, but look at her _face_." Sam looked hard and failed at stifling her satisfaction. Paulina had attempted, and failed, to cover the blooming black eye she now had with her makeup. Paulina finally saw Sam and quickly turned the other way, visibly scared.

Danny and Sam both started laughing. "Sam, I gotta hand it to you, for all the crap she's given you, you can sure figure out great ways to pay her back. A black eye for prom…genius." Sam laughed nervously and said, "Hey, she made me angry…you know how I get when I'm mad. Besides, under that pretty face, there really isn't much to her…"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, the only one I've seen here that has the looks and the brains to back them up is…well…you." Sam blushed deeply and said, "Thanks…you…really think I'm _pretty_?" Danny blushed slightly as well, but continued. "Pretty? You're not just pretty Sam. I think you're…"

"So, you two finally showed, eh? Nice to see you weren't too busy playing hard-to-get." They turned to find Tucker seated at the chair with the discarded tux jacket. The big surprise to them was the girl seated next to him…it was none other than the ghost hunter do jour of Casper High, Valerie Grey. "Danny, Sam! I hardly recognized you two! You clean up pretty well!"

Both of them chimed, "Thanks, so do you!" They instantly blushed again and made quite of show of drinking their water. Valerie and Tucker exchanged sarcastic and almost mischievous looks and Valerie turned to Danny. "So, Danny… _caught any tough ghosts lately_? I hear the Lunch Lady was really irritating last week…"

Both Danny and Sam spit out their water and yelled, "What are you talking about!" This brought another round of blushing and Tucker nodded to Valerie. "I knew it, Tucker was right! You are the ghost kid, aren't you!" Danny turned to Tucker, struggling to keep the immense anger out of his voice. "Tucker…you…WHY DID YOU TELL HER!"

Tucker calmly said, "Because I knew that if I did, then two things would happen. A: Valerie would stop hunting you and finally make your peace. And B: I'd finally get a date to a dance…"

Danny and Sam glared at Tucker when Valerie started laughing. "Danny, look. I know we've been…err…rough towards each other in the past…" Danny said, "If by rough you're referring to how you tried to _shoot me_…then yes, I believe you."

Valerie continued. "But if you can still forgive me, I promise never to hunt you again. Heck, I might even help you hunt ghosts occasionally!" Danny looked her over suspiciously, and eventually smiled. "Alright, I believe you for now. But I still have my eye on you…"

The music changed suddenly and Tucker said, "In the meantime, Val and I have some rugs to cut! Let's dance!" Valerie smiled and eagerly followed him out to the dance floor amongst the crowd.

Sam and Danny's horrified stares followed them and they both shrugged confused at what had happened. Dancing seemed out of the question as neither one really liked rap. So they in turn talked about anything they could think of. They laughed at fond memories of ghosts captured, pants lost in embarrassment, and the general stupidity of the popular crowd. Eventually the music shifted to another style. Danny's ears perked up and he found that a waltz had come up. He stole a glance at Sam and noticed her hand drumming to the beat of the music, it seemed as if even the Goth girl enjoyed a good waltz.

"Hey Sam, let's dance."

She looked at him incredulously, "Since when do you know how to dance, much less waltz?" Danny smiled and chuckled as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Much to Sam's surprise, Danny did know the waltz…quite well, actually. "I never knew you could waltz! Have you been holding out on me?"

Danny chuckled and said, "Sam, you might find that this little halfa is full of surprises tonight." Sam blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless; she knew of a _surprise_ or two she would've wanted…

Danny did everything right, up to the dramatic dip in the end. Sam failed at stifling a giggle as she straightened back onto her feet. The dj then blasted out another song, one much louder than the last. They smiled at the choice of song, specifically The All-American Rejects' "Dirty Little Secret". They jumped and twisted all over the floor with the entire class in the room. Sam couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself more. As the song ended, she laughed as everybody whooped for more, including a now very enthusiastic Danny. She managed to bring him back to the table to catch their breath.

Unbeknownst to them, an unwelcome visitor was watching from above. Right above their table floated an invisible Skulker, with his scope set on Danny. He muttered, "You're all mine, whelp…" But just before he fired, his aiming scope went fuzzy. He whacked it a couple of times, but no improvement occurred. "That's impossible, there would have to be an enormous amount of ecto-energy in this room to interfere with my systems!"

He produced a small scanner and noticed that a spike in energy had indeed appeared, and it was focused right around…Danny? "That's impossible; this scanner reads that the whelp has ten times as much power as he had before! No half-ghost can produce that much energy!" Sam rose and left for a while, supposedly to find a bathroom. Skulker's jaw dropped as Danny's power instantly dropped to what he remembered it as before.

Skulker positioned himself for another shot at Danny, but Sam had returned before he fired. His scope once again grew fuzzy and his scanner read that Danny's power had grown even stronger than last time it spiked. He was about to smash the scanner when his device picked up another ghost reading, one just as powerful approaching at high speeds…

The two teens eventually made their way back to the dance floor as a slow song came up. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as he slid his around his waist. He couldn't help but become lost in her shining amethyst eyes, they seemed to glow with some ethereal light. She felt entranced by his icy blue eyes, which seemed so cool and sharp, yet inviting and refreshing.

A small blush crept across their faces as they slowly came closer and closer. Danny could feel his heart in his throat as he approached ever so slowly, now feeling Sam's light breath on his face…

That's when things fell apart…

Before anyone knew what had happened, the lights suddenly went dead. This wouldn't have stopped Danny and Sam, except a familiar wisp of blue mist escaped Danny's mouth. A very familiar laugh rang through the darkness…he heard a pair of feet land right near him and a sly voice say, "May I cut in, Daniel?"

Danny felt a fist connect with the side of his head and he went down. His vision blurry in his painful haze, he noticed a blade of green energy pierce the darkness, Sam must've activated her light blade. There was a sound of the blade swinging, and it connected with something. The voice yelped in pain, but then screamed in anger. It yelled, "That's it, you're coming with me!"

Danny whipped his light blade from his coat and lunged forward, he felt his weapon cut through something. But when the lights came back on, he found that he had merely brought it down through one of the tables. He put away his sword and quickly realized that something was amiss…Sam was gone. He looked around frantically and there was no sign of her.

A girl suddenly screamed, and everybody's gaze turned to the source. One wall of the room was covered in a glowing message of ectoplasm, _magenta_ ectoplasm…Danny recognized the color and realized only one ghost could've done this…

"_ATTENTION DANNY PHANTOM:_

_I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE. IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND ALIVE AGAIN, MEET ME IN MY CABIN OUTSIDE THE TOWN. WE HAVE BUSINESS TO FINISH, ONCE AND FOR ALL. BE HERE IN AN HOUR, ALONE AND UNARMED, OR SHE DIES._

_PLASMIUS_"

Tucker and Valerie made their way over to Danny as everyone chatted heatedly of the mysterious message. "Danny, this is a tender situation…you should wait until Val can back you up." Valerie added in, "I could call my weapons provider, Vlad Masters! He'll know what to do."

Danny merely said, "That won't work, because Vlad is the one behind this." He didn't talk further; he couldn't out of the extreme hate he was feeling. His eyes flashed a malevolent green and he tore out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him. As soon as he was out of earshot, he yelled "I'M GOING GHOST!" As the two rings of light finished their course, Danny's transformation was complete. He shot into the air and off into the sky, muttering, "He's taken this too far…I'm coming for you, Plasmius, and this time, we end our fight once and for all!"


	4. Ambush and Showdown

Chapter 4: Ambush and Showdown

Vlad Masters was pleased, to say the least. He snickered as he listened to Sam struggle against the bonds that held her to his lab table. "Don't bother, my dear, not even a ghost can break those bonds, they're charged with ectoplasmic energy. You might as well wait and watch the show when it starts."

"You won't get away with this Vlad…Danny is gonna kick your sorry, lonely guy butt into oblivion and back! You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing. Haven't you noticed the way Danny tends to act around you? I'm assuming he gave you that blade you tried to cut me with, correct?"

"What if he did? What does that have to do with…" Sam's eyes grew wide.

Vlad smiled evilly, "Exactly, he's so hopelessly in love with you that he, in classic Fenton style, will rush in here in a blind rage, allowing me to ruthlessly defeat and kill him. And you get to watch the whole thing! There is, however, one way you might be able to save him…"

Sam eyed him suspiciously, "What?" Vlad smiled once again and said, "If you want to save the one you love, convince him to join me. He'll listen to you more than anyone else. If you can do this, I'll let you both go and allow you to live out your little romantic fantasies to your heart's content."

Sam glared at him and growled, "You can take your offer and shove it up your…" Vlad got angry at her insolence and slapped her across the face in a flash of rage. "You pathetic little child! You have no right to be mocking my wishes in your position! Very well, if you will not cooperate, then you can watch as your boyfriend is torn apart, molecule by molecule!"

At that moment, Vlad's ghost portal opened and a fat ghost in a pair of overalls emerged. "I AM THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE, FEAR ME!" Vlad's eyes flashed red and he screamed bloody murder as he chased the ghost around his house. He ran out after the ghost and the lab door slid shut behind him.

Sam struggled but could not free herself. She felt like crying, she was so upset. Not only had her first almost-kiss been interrupted by Vlad, now he was going to lure Danny to his death. She closed her eyes in defeat, when she felt a sudden coolness next to her. The last thing she saw was a pair of glowing green eyes before everything went black…

Vlad returned, with the Box Ghost in hand, and yelled, "For the last time, STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He threw the fat ghost back into the portal and shut it off. He returned his gaze to Sam, who appeared to be unconscious. Her eyes fluttered open again and she said, "You won't get away with this…Danny will come…he's gonna tear you apart…"

Vlad's eyes flashed red again, and he scowled at her. Sam chuckled and said, "Ooooh, the scary eyes…" Before Vlad could register what was happening, Sam's eyes glowed green and two ghost rays shot forth from her eyes, striking Vlad against the far wall. He got up and yelled, "How did you…how could you do that without powers!"

Sam fainted as an extremely angry Danny emerged from her body and appeared right in front of Plasmius. "Vlad, you've pushed this too far…I'll kill you for this." Vlad merely chuckled again and said, "I'd love to see you try, Daniel!" And before Danny's eyes, two black rings appeared around Vlad and when they disappeared, he had transformed into Plasmius, with his red eyes and pale blue skin glowing malevolently. "At arms, Daniel, let's finish this now!"

The fight began with a bang as the two hybrids traded punches. Vlad may have been older but he was certainly no less quick for it. He seemed to laugh as Danny's punches whizzed by him. Eventually, their fight blasted a hole through the wall and they both flew outside to continue.

Danny fired everything he had in his ghostly body, but couldn't seem to hit Plasmius at all. Vlad fired one well placed ghost ray and nailed Danny in the back, knocking him from the sky and into the ground. Vlad floated down to meet him and scoffed. "You are such a fool…as long as you fight with your emotions instead of your head, there is no way you can defeat me, Daniel! Face it; we know who the better man is here!"

Danny got back to his feet and practically growled at Vlad, "I am far from done, Plasmius…if you're such a tough guy, then come at me! Give me your best shot!" Vlad obliged and howled in rage as he let forth a barrage of ghostly beams. Danny rapidly whipped out his Fenton Light Blade and proceeded to swipe wildly, deflecting the shots into the nearby trees. He held the blade at level with Plasmius and said, "Now it's my turn…"

Danny kept his gaze keen and his head clam as he blasted towards the old ghost. As much as he hated Vlad, he knew that he had to keep calm or he would lose for sure. He swung at Vlad quickly and the old man barely managed to duck. Vlad went intangible as Danny came down with a slice.

Vlad let a fist fly but it hit air as Danny disappeared. "Show yourself, Daniel! I want to relish in my victory! I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT LEAVE YOUR EYES FOREVER!" He jumped at a loud yell from above and Danny brought the tip of his blade right across Plasmius' chest. Vlad howled in pain and Danny took his chance.

Vlad barely had time to react as Danny flew by him in sweeping cuts, progressively getting faster and harder to predict. When he had finished, Vlad floated to the ground, cuts all over his arms and legs, with a couple nasty ones on his face and chest.

Danny floated down himself and shouted, "Now look who's the weakling. You have some gall to be able to kidnap Sam and not think you'd be punished for it. Just because you missed out on your chance at my mother, it does not give you the right to take away my chance with Sam! You're a filthy, putrid, lonely, disgusting ghost that passed his prime years ago. You can't beat me Vlad, and deep down, you know it!"

Plasmius began to glow malevolently with magenta energy. Danny made to lunge again, but Plasmius caught the hand with the sword, wrenched the weapon from Danny, and broke it in his bare hands. He threw Danny back and just as the dazed teen arose, Vlad unleashed his final fury.

Streams of purple lightning flew from Vlad's fingers and smote Danny where he sat. The young halfa shrieked in pain and Vlad merely roared and grunted in anger. When Vlad gave him a break, he shouted, "I AM TEN TIMES THE GHOST YOU WILL EVER BE! NOW BE A GOOD BOY AND DIE!" Vlad continued his onslaught and Danny's voice eventually stopped shrieking from pain…

Sam sat in the corner of the secret lab, crying like a lost child. She could hear every scream Danny let out, and it killed her to think what Vlad could do to him. "Danny…this is all my fault! If I was just quicker with that light blade we'd still be at prom! Please, Danny don't give up…I need to help him, but how!"

Sam jumped form the corner of the room and tripped over something. As she turned around where she lay, she noticed a discarded jumpsuit. It was predominately white with purple gloves and boots, much like Danny's was before the got his powers from the portal…THE PORTAL!

Sam suddenly was struck with a crazy idea. If she could set Vlad's portal to those same settings…it was a long shot, the process could just as easily kill her…but she didn't have time to reconsider. She put on the jumpsuit over her gown, and opened the doors to Vlad's portal. She adjusted the panel next to it as if by memory, and stepped inside.

She zipped up her suit completely, and then looked down at herself. In a random moment, she tore away the midriff so her stomach lay exposed. "If this works, then I'll still keep my style…" She pressed the small green button and braced herself. Energy from the ghost zone penetrated her skin, fusing with her DNA. She let forth an unearthly shriek as the energy subsided and the smoke cleared away…

Vlad had finally ended his assault of lightning and merely glared as Danny struggled to stand again. "You see, my boy. In the end, it's age before beauty. And now you're time has come. Say farewell to this world, DANNY PHANTOM!"

He released one giant ghostly ray from his hands. Danny sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the force that would remove him from existence…but it never came.

Instead, he felt something whiz past him and collide with Vlad. He opened his eyes and saw that Vlad lay unconscious on the ground, with a mysterious figure floating above him…

Danny gasped as the figure turned. Her white hair seemed to sparkle, along with the one streak of pale purple along the side. She wore a jumpsuit much like his, only purple, with the midriff seemingly torn away. Danny's eyes finally met hers and he understood…

Sam floated down to him and transformed back to her old self. She took Danny into her arms and tried to force back her tears as she said, "Look at you…you're a mess…Danny, this is all my fault…" Danny put a finger to her lips and, much to their surprise, rose to his feet with her. "Sam…you gave yourself ghost powers to save me. None of this is your fault…"

Sam nodded and said, "Danny, I need to do this before he wakes up, just so I don't lose my chance again." Before he could ask, she pulled herself towards him and kissed him deeply. He happily returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. After they both needed air, they broke apart and Sam softly said, "I love you Danny." Danny smiled weakly and responded, "I love you too Sam…"

They turned in time to see Vlad finally wake up. Sam transformed again and glared daggers at the old man. Vlad stared at the two and finally sputtered, "That's… impossible! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" Sam opted to not respond and quickly returned to beating the hell out of Vlad. For a first timer, she seemed to have power equal to Danny's and just as much speed too. Vlad grabbed her by the neck, but she countered with a sharp blast of ectoplasmic energy from her eyes. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the ground with surprising strength, burying him with ghostly rays.

By the time she was done, Vlad stood dazed, confused, and hurt. Danny took his chance and as he approached, his hand shot out and a long green blade of ectoplasmic energy grew from it. Danny stood with the new sword and muttered, "See you in hell, Plasmius…" He plunged the blade into Plasmius' chest, but instead of killing the man outright, it merely dragged the ghost half from his body and left him tired, confused, and hurt. The ghost Vlad yelled in anger and made to charge, but didn't get far.

Danny turned quickly and let forth the most impressive ghostly wail anybody had ever heard. It seemed to warp reality around it and the ghost known as Plasmius disappeared in the blast, shrieking like a banshee as it faded away.

Danny finally stopped wailing, and as he transformed back to his human form, his fatigue finally caught him and he fell as everything went black…


	5. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 5: A Secret Revealed

Everything was black…Danny couldn't see a thing. But slowly, dulled colors began to swirl in with the darkness. He could see a blurred picture of a clean hospital room…judging by the lack of light from outside, it was still night time. His vision gave out again as he felt a dull pain throb in his head. "Owww…where…where am I…"

He heard a soft female voice respond, "You're in the hospital, you've been out for an hour. Don't strain yourself; you took a pretty brutal beating…" Danny made to speak again but opted not to as he felt a pair of lips tenderly kiss his own. He opened his eyes slowly and the room came into full focus. He smiled to see Sam at his bedside, still in her dress with a look a relief on her face.

Danny struggled a bit as he sat up and looked around. He nearly jumped to find that the bed next to him was also occupied…by Vlad Masters. "Well, Daniel, I must say you surprised me…that move you used back there completely annihilated my ghost half. Who knew you had such destructive energy in you?"

Danny's eyes flashed green and he scowled, "Watch it, Masters, or I'll send you on a reunion with your ghost half…" Vlad smiled sardonically and said, "Well, now that I no longer am a hybrid, there is no possible way for you to prove that I did this to you. Nobody will ever know that Vlad Masters was the Wisconsin Ghost."

Sam chuckled and said, "I'm not so sure about that, _Plasmius_…I've been making a few calls to a friend of mine. Being the tech geek that he is, he hacked into your main computer database at your house. We have so much dirt on you that you'll be behind bars for the rest of your life…let's see, several accounts of robbery, kidnapping, attempted murder, conspiring to murder, breaking and entering, detaining one against their will, threat of injury AND DEATH to a minor…oh, and let's not forget a restraining order put on you that says you can't come within 200 miles of Danny Fenton, Maddie Fenton, or any of their family. Did I forget anything, Mrs. Fenton?"

At that moment, Danny's family, accompanied by Tucker, entered and Maddie said, "Let's not forget being a completely wacked-out fruit loop. You so much as sneeze the wrong way and we'll shoot you to pieces." The family was followed by a nurse with a wheelchair and two police officers. "Mr. Masters, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

Vlad sighed and muttered, "Oh, fudge buckets…" as the officers wheeled him out to their car.

Maddie hugged her son gently and quietly said, "Danny, I was so worried, when Tucker called and said you were hurt…but what I don't understand is why Vlad was trying to get to you. Danny, what's going on?" Danny sighed and nodded at Tucker, who closed the door.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you. Vlad was after me because…he was half-ghost." Jack laughed out loud, "Humans can't be half-ghost, it's a scientific impossibility!"

Danny sighed again, "Dad, I'm serious, Tucker, prove it please." Tucker whipped out his ever present PDA and showed them a video from Vlad's computer, revealing his transformation into Plasmius. "VLAD IS THE WISCONSIN GHOST!" Jack shouted. Danny nodded and said, "Yeah…but the thing is…he was after me because…well, because I've been the one thing stopping him from kidnapping mom and killing you, Dad."

Danny winced slightly as he rose from his bed. Sam tried to stop him, but he shook his head and motioned for her to stand back. "Vlad tried to get to me because…I'm half-ghost as well. I warn you, this will come as a bit of a shock. You've seen my ghost form before…"

Danny closed his eyes and two rings of light appeared around him. As they traveled across his body, his torn tuxedo was replaced by a black hazmat suit, with white boots and gloves. On his chest was the ever present insignia Sam had made for him. His black hair turned stark-white, and he opened his now incandescent green eyes.

"I'm the ghost kid…I'm Danny Phantom."

Maddie's hands dropped to her sides. Jack stood dumbstruck at the sight before him. "Danny…how did…how did this happen…" he stuttered. "Dad, Mom, sit down, this might take a bit…"

After about an hour of talking, Danny had filled in his parents about the past four years of his ghost-hunting double life. Maddie winced as he explained defeating his evil future self, Dan Phantom, as well as reliving his repeated encounters with Vlad. On the other hand, Jack grew more excited with each ghost Danny had talked about beating. "My god…our own son has been protecting us this whole time…Danny, I'm so sorry you didn't feel as if you could tell us before…if we were in your position, we'd be petrified!"

Jack added in, "You're our son, first and foremost, Danny! It doesn't matter if you're human or a ghost or somewhere in between! And hey, you're a superhero! How many guys can say that?"

Sam cut in, "Actually, Mr. Fenton…I can." Sam explained the night events and ended by transforming along with Danny. She got really worried and said, "Please, don't tell my parents yet…they'll think Danny's corrupted me into some evil demon child." Maddie laughed and said, "Of course not, dear. We'll let you handle that yourself. I'm sure that you'd be able to handle them better anyway."

Danny sat back on his bed and Sam rested her hand on his. In an instant, a blue light flashed between the two. When it faded, Danny assorted cuts and bruises were gone and he felt like a million bucks. "Ghost healing… how come I can't do that!" Sam glared at him and said, "Hey, you can do that 'ecto-sword' thing with your bare hands! Don't give me lip!"

A doctor walked in and jumped slightly, "Mr. Fenton…you're out of bed! And your wounds are healed! What's going on?" Danny and Sam quickly responded, "Fast healer!"

The doctor left confused and lost. Danny looked at the clock and said, "Hey, there's still two hours left to prom! You still up for some dancing, Sam?" She looked equally excited, "Let's fly!"

Maddie smiled as they turned invisible and flew off. "Well, now we know why he's been so fidgety…"

Danny and Sam arrived back in time for the prom committee to take the stage. "Hello, Casper High! How does everybody like the dance?" Several cheers went up from the crowd. "Yeah, you keep rockin' on! But now the time has come to announce this year's prom king and queen! The envelopes, please…"

Another student handed the speaker a small envelope. "Our prom king this year is…Danny Fenton!" Danny held a look of shock as Sam eagerly pushed him up to the stage. As she returned into the crowd, Paulina confronted her. "What do you want, you shallow witch?"

"Better say goodbye to your little boyfriend, sweetie. I'm gonna be queen, no contest." Sam chuckled and said, "That's a nice black eye, Paulina. Would you like a bloody nose to match?" The prom announcer interrupted their argument. "And our queen is… Samantha Manson!"

Paulina's jaw dropped in horror as Sam gracefully stuck her tongue at her and sidled up to join Danny on stage. "As per custom, our king and queen will now lead the next dance! Take it away you two lovebirds!"

Danny and Sam walked to the center of the dance floor and the lights dimmed except for one spotlight on them. As the music moved ahead, Sam smiled as she threw off her queen's crown, and kissed Danny in front of everybody. Needless to say, Danny was only more than happy to return the kiss.

This solicited several wolf whistles from the crowd, cheers from Tucker and Valerie, and a very loud frustrated grunt from Paulina, who stormed out with her little satellite friends following her.

After the dance ended, Sam returned to the Fenton's with Tucker and Valerie so they could all celebrate Danny's victory. They all raised their glasses as Jack announced, "To Sam and Danny, our newest defenders against the hordes of evil ghosts! Keep on fighting, you two!"

Danny turned to Sam and said, "You know, now that you're a halfa too, you'll need a name for your ghost half."

Sam nodded and thought for a second. She got a glint in her eye and said, "I'll stick with what works… my name will be _Sam Phantom_." Danny smiled and rolled his eyes with a sigh. He leaned in and kissed her. They fell asleep on the couch that night, finally relaxing for the first time that whole year…


	6. The Ghost Files

Chapter 6: The Ghost Files

As sunlight filtered in through the blinds, one lone beam of light splayed across a sleeping Danny. A serene smile reached all across his face, his normally messy black hair tousled even more from the previous night. As he silently breathed in, his nose picked up a faint scent…like lavender…

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked down and smiled. Sam lay asleep on top of him, her head resting right on his chest. She held an equally peaceful smile, her hair also a little messier for the wear from last night. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and chuckled softly. Last night seemed so surreal, and yet everything really had happened.

Danny couldn't feel his legs…Sam must've put enough of her weight on them to cut off the circulation. Oddly enough, he didn't care. An idea struck his head and he closed his eyes in concentration. Without moving, an exact copy of Danny emerged from his body, tux and everything intact. He quietly whispered to his clone, "Listen, I'm kinda in the middle of something here… go up to my computer and update my ghost files. Change the password while you're there, I forgot to change it after all this time…"

Danny whispered the new password in his clone's ear and the copy ran upstairs. It quietly snuck into Danny's room and closed the door behind it. Danny's laptop beeped a couple times and then sprang to life. As he brought up the files on Danny's ghostly enemies, he found the settings panel and clicked on the words "Change Password".

When Danny had discovered three years ago that everybody knew his password, he had it changed immediately. However, given the recent events…he felt another change was in order. The clone deleted the words "_Ghostly Wail_" from the menu and entered the new password Danny had told him to… "_Samantha Fenton_".

The clone smiled as the new password was set and moved on to Plasmius's ghost file. At the very bottom he typed:

_Plasmius has been removed from Vlad Masters and destroyed. Vlad has since been taken into federal custody and awaits trial for his countless crimes. Will add more information as it comes._

Danny's clone then moved to the "New File" button. With the blank form ready, he filled in the new profile of Amity's latest halfa…

_SUBJECT: Samantha Manson a.k.a. "Sam Phantom"_

_STATUS: Half-ghost, half-human hybrid_

_AFFILIATION: Ally, girlfriend of Daniel Fenton/Danny Phantom_

_POWERS: Increased strength, agility, and speed have been noted. Has the ability to transform into a ghostly state much like other hybrids. In her ghostly form, her hair becomes white with a streak of pale purple on the side. Her eyes begin to glow although they do not change color. She also has powers of flight, invisibility, intangibility, and overshadowing based on results from preliminary tests performed last night on 06/05/06. Battle experience has shown that she also has command of ghostly rays. On an interesting note, she seems to have a previously undiscovered power to be able to heal the wounds inflicted to herself and those around her. This has been labeled "Ghost healing" until more info can be found. Not sure if she has power to use such attacks as ghostly wail yet. But for the time being, she has a tremendous amount of control over her abilities for having them for such a short time (most likely from observing other ghost fights)._

The clone then turned to Danny's file. He scrolled down to the POWERS line and added the following statement.

_As of 06/05/06, another power has been discovered. Labeled as the "Ghost Blade", this power allows me to create a sword-like blade out of ectoplasm by manipulating the ectoplasm with my hands. Have only used this power once. It is unknown what power the blade truly holds, all I know is that it has the innate ability to separate ghosts from human bodies, even remove the ghost half from a hybrid. Plasmius was removed and destroyed using this power. I am the only halfa ever to have used this, like Sam and her healing abilities. Will add more info as it comes._

Satisfied with its work, the clone logged off the database and floated back downstairs, rejoining Danny's real body. Danny smiled as Sam began to stir and open her eyes. She looked dreamily up at Danny and whispered, "This isn't a dream, is it." Danny kissed her gently and said, "Nope, this is real. By the way, I love you." Sam sighed happily and said, "Shut up Danny."

He looked confused until she plowed in for another kiss, much deeper and much more enthusiastically. Needless to say…the two halfas weren't moving for anything until they had gotten their chance to...err… "catch up" on lost ground.


End file.
